


Different Kinds of Roleplay

by bisexualowain



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 10:48:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11011902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualowain/pseuds/bisexualowain
Summary: C'mon, guess what kink the boys are trying in this fine evening.Happiest of birthdays to my bud, Terk!





	Different Kinds of Roleplay

“Ya know… this ain’t exactly what I had in mind when I proposed the idea of roleplayin’, Owain...”

With a frown on his face, the young swordsman dropped the ornate twin blades and the clip-on dragon wings he carried on his arms to the floor of their bedroom. “Fiiiiine... I guess your kind of roleplay has its fair amount of devious charms, Ser Brady, but I insist that I would have made a truly terrifying Fire Dragon!”

Brady jumped out of their bed, slowly walking up to his lover and then extending him a hand. “I’ll grant ya that, Owain. I think yer a great actor who can pull off any role he tries to play.”

Owain took Brady’s hand, being unable to help turning his frown upside-down. “Oh see, now I’m breaking character because you said that. You’re far too sweet. I think we should revise these roles.”

“Oh yeah?” Brady asked, raising an eyebrow. “What should we be, if not the dragon and the hero whatshisname, who killed the thing?”

Owain took Brady’s hand to his face, kissing it tenderly, before pulling Brady into a more passionate kiss on the lips. “Well… I was thinking that you should still be the one to play the hero. Don’t get me wrong, being the hero truly calls for one with my deep talents, but I would hardly have to stretch myself to fit that role now, would I?”

“Guess that makes sense,” Brady chuckled, pinching Owain’s cheek, despite his protests. “Whazzat mean for your role, though?”

“For this particular epic, erotic adventure...” Owain began to narrate, before pushing Brady back onto their bed. “...I shall be one of the simple villagers, whose home was being besieged by the mighty drake, before you came along.”

“That it?” Brady inquired, a little confused. “Idunno what’s erotic about being under threat of bein’ cooked alive, and last I knew ya weren’t into that sorta thing.”

Instead of dignifying the jape with a reply, Owain went in for the kill, climbing on top of Brady, pinning him down against their soft bed, and then attacking his neck with kisses and licks.

“But you see… how can I, an exceedingly common man, repay such a strapping young hero for his bravery? I have naught but the warmth of my bed to offer him...” Owain whispered the setup in Brady’s ear, before nibbling it.

Brady had to give him credit. Coming up with this story in such a short time as a backup was pretty impressive. Moreover, he was certain that such a cheesy introduction was a hard sell insofar as seeming actually sexy, but Owain made it work.

“This hero, I mean, I’d hafta be daft not to take ya up on that offer,” Brady almost fumbled his lines. He struggled to keep a straight face, though he knew not if this difficulty came from lack of theatrical practice, or the distracting allure of having Owain’s hand rubbing against his crotch as he spoke.

“And why is that, m’lord?” Owain asked, nimbly helping Brady to remove all his garments.

“Well, er, I must say it ain’t everyday that I save such a handsome fella with my heroics. Usually it’s the maidens who wanna repay strapping heroes and heroines like this...” Brady tried to come up with an appropriate reason.

A smirk from Owain told him that he’d made at least a passable attempt. Either that or Owain had even more cards up his sleeve.

Owain kissed his way down Brady’s neck and now busied himself with peppering his boyfriend’s chest with kisses. “Is it often that you get repaid in this manner, Ser… Brady, was it?”

“Yeah… well, for the name part, anyways. I’ve never really gotten this… luxury like yer offerin’ me,” Brady said, before hurriedly covering his mouth as Owain began to suckle on his nipples. 

“This is really quite surprising, good sire. You’re just so handsome that I would never have imagined that,” Owain repressed a snort, before giving Brady’s sensitive nipples one last flick of the tongue.

“Ya flatter me, Owain. Owain’s yer name, right?” Brady asked, biting his lower lip when he felt Owain creep closer and closer to his throbbing cock.

“It’s a grand honor that you’d even remember my name, m’lord...” Owain sold his line spectacularly, even adding in the voice crack. Brady always envied his ability to multitask.

“May I?” Owain looked up, holding Brady’s cock in his hands and almost meeting it with his lips.

“Please do,” Brady blurted out, no longer caring if he was in-character.

Without needing to be told twice, Owain took Brady’s cock into his mouth, pumping the base of the shaft while he worked the head in and sucked on it.

“Sir Brady… I must confess to enjoying your taste,” Owain purred, kissing and licking his way around the head of the member.

“Goddamn it, Owain… what am I even s’posed to say to that?” Brady asked, grabbing at the sheets to steady himself and feeling his toes curl as Owain accelerated his pace.

“Use your imagination,” Owain giggled, licking Brady’s cock from base to tip, before gently grabbing one of his balls to massage it, following it up by sucking on the remaining one.

“Yer doin’ an excellent job, Owain, this is the best I’ve ever had,” Brady moaned, throwing his head back when Owain engulfed his dick fully into his mouth.

“Okay, now I need to know if you mean that in-character or if that’s really true, because I’m trying some new stuff this time and-”

“Both!” Brady replied, hiding his face and fighting against the quivering of his own legs.

Quick to make use of this information, Owain took Brady’s cock inside once more, trying his best to match the speed he’d used before, the amount of spit he’d slathered on Brady’s cock with his tongue, and how far down his throat he’d managed to get it; after each cycle, he’d kiss the very tip of the cock, much like a finishing touch.

Way past the point of caring, Brady grabbed on to Owain’s blond spikes, failing miserably to contain his moans before cumming.

Eager to accept every drop of Brady’s seed, Owain stuck out his tongue, managing to catch and swallow all of it. He kissed the shaft of the aching cock some more, before throwing himself next to Brady in bed.

“Whew… I didn’t know our night was going in that direction, but I’m glad it did!” Owain admitted, inching closer to Brady.

Brady still tried to catch his breath, but kissing Owain for all his hard work was the least he could do, not to mention being enjoyable in its own right.

As usual, Owain offered his chest for Brady to rest his head on, and the Priest happily obliged. “Ya know… I’m really interested in hearin’ what you were plannin’ before, with the dragon wings and such.”

“Do you truly mean it?” Owain’s eyes lit up at the prospect of telling his tales.

“Yep. I want all the details, world buildin’ and all,” Brady smiled, looking up at Owain. “Ya always look real cute when yer talkin’ ‘bout things that you’re passionate about.”

“Then... I must look like that often, because I talk about you quite a bit, Brady!” Owain laughed heartily, kissing Brady’s head.

“Idunno what I expected but I walked right into that one… thanks, Owain,” Brady took a deep breath, hoping to conceal the happy tears that appeared in the corners of his eyes. “Ya still gotta tell me the story before bed, though.”

“I’d settle for no less!”


End file.
